Un sourire
by RocheIIe17
Summary: Les dernières pensées de John Reese.


_En regardant le dernier épisode de la saga Return 0, j'ai encore une fois été particulièrement émue par le dernier sourire de Reese en regardant Finch quitter le toit de l'immeuble. Je trouve ce sourire absolument divin, tout en retenu mais particulièrement émouvant. Il y a tellement de choses dans ce sourire..._

 _Je sais que beaucoup n'aime pas ce dernier épisode, non pas qu'il soit mal filmé ou mal scénarisé (bien au contraire)mais parce que la mort de John y est particulièrement violente, barbare, inhumaine et injuste. Je suis d'accord._

 _Je ne souhaite rentrer dans aucun débat. Je respecte absolument tous les points de vue._

 _Pour ma part, je trouve cette fin juste parfaite (même si j'aurai souhaité plus d'épisodes ou plus de saisons, il y avait encore tellement à dire...) car j'ai toujours pensé que Reese était destiné à se sacrifier pour quelqu'un qu'il aime. Il est comme le héros d'une tragédie grecque qui se doit mourir._

 _Par avance, je présente mes excuses pour ceux ou celles que cette Fic choquera ou énervera. Mais je vous prie de respecter ma vision des choses autant que je respecte la votre._

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Je souris en courant à travers les couloirs de l'immeuble sous les yeux ébahis des salariés. Totalement inconscients des enjeux, ils ne savent pas que je m'apprête à les sauver. Le poids de la mallette dans ma main me rassure. J'emmène avec moi Ice-9, le virus qui devrait mettre à mort Samaritain. Je ne prête pas attention à leurs cris, à la terreur dans leurs regards, à leurs mouvements de recul lorsque je les frôle pour me diriger vers les ascenseurs.

Je souris quand les portes des cabines s'ouvrent puis se referment sur moi comme par magie. L'ascenseur monte vers le dernier étage sans que je n'aie besoin d'appuyer sur un bouton. La Machine… Toujours elle, à la fois omniprésente, omnisciente et peut être, je dois bien me l'avouer, rassurante.

Après toutes ces années, je n'arrive toujours pas à définir mes sentiments envers cette entité. Je la hais pour ce qu'elle a lui infligé, volontairement ou involontairement. Elle est à l'origine de tous ses malheurs, de la mort de ses amis, de sa séparation d'avec Grace, de ses blessures et de sa douleur permanente. Mais en même temps, elle m'a permis de le rencontrer, elle m'a aidé à le sauver à de multiples reprises. Elle a compris à quel point il comptait pour moi, que je voulais donner ma vie pour lui. Après tout, elle est sa création. Son enfant. Mais comme tout enfant, elle agace, elle se rebelle, mais on ne peut s'empêcher de l'aimer malgré tout.

J'aime la détester Je déteste l'aimer. Nos relations ont eu des hauts et des bas. A plusieurs reprises j'ai douté d'elle. Je suis même parti une fois…en tout cas j'ai essayé. Après la mort de Joss, j'ai abandonné les missions, la Machine, lui… Je ne suis pas très fier de moi. Un soldat ne doit pas déserter. Mais la perte de Carter m'a renvoyé à la fragilité de la vie. Pas de la mienne. Je sais depuis bien longtemps que je ne suis pas destiné à mourir vieux. Mais la sienne.

Je souris. Une IA est une maîtresse difficile à quitter…Elle m'a retrouvé dans cet aéroport alors que je n'avais même pas encore choisi ma destination. Elle l'a choisie pour moi. Rome. Elle m'a imposé un nouveau numéro dans cet avion. Une fois dans la ville éternelle, sachant pertinemment qu'il viendrait m'y retrouver, j'ai de nouveau eu une conversation avec l'ordinateur le plus puissant du monde. J'acceptais de retravailler pour elle à une seule et unique condition : de m'informer à chaque fois que la vie de son créateur serait en danger et de m'aider à le sauver. Étonnement, je n'ai pas eu besoin de faire beaucoup d'efforts pour convaincre l'Intelligence Artificielle, tant ses sentiments envers son père sont forts. Des sentiments ? Je souris encore. Je deviens comme Root…

L'heure était donc venue. Chacun devait faire sa part du contrat. La Machine avait déjà tenu sa promesse, me prévenant du danger dès qu'Harold avait raccroché dans le coffre-fort. Mais même sans sa voix dans mon oreille, je savais que quelque chose de grave se tramait. J'avais remarqué son corps crispé, ses yeux fuyants et sa voix hésitante. J'ai donc échangé nos mallettes et la Machine s'était ensuite chargée de le conduire sur le toit d'un mauvais immeuble.

Je suis les indications de la Machine dans mon oreille : je suis en God Mode, pour la dernière fois je suis l'être humain le plus puissant de la planète. Mais maintenant ce n'est plus une voix froide et mécanique que j'entends mais la voix douce et légèrement ironique de Root. Je ne suis pas triste pour elle. Elle est morte pour sa cause, un peu comme moi dans quelques minutes. Elle survit de manière artificielle, comme faisant partie intégrante de l'entité pour laquelle elle avait tant d'attachement et une telle confiance. Finalement, nous nous ressemblons tellement. Mourir pour une cause à laquelle nous croyons. Mourir pour une personne à laquelle nous tenons.

Je pousse avec force et impatience la porte métallique qui me mène au toit du gratte-ciel. L'immense parabole blanche me confirme que je suis au bon endroit. Je m'avance près de la rambarde et je l'aperçois. Il semble perdu. Il regarde tout autour de lui puis vers le ciel. Ses pas sont plus hésitants, plus lourds que d'habitude. Il porte d'une main la valise que je lui ai laissée. Il ne l'a pas ouverte. Cela me rassure. Il ne sait pas encore qu'il s'agit d'un leurre. Il ne sait pas qu'il est au mauvais endroit. C'est moi qui aie la bonne mallette. C'est moi qui suis au bon endroit. Son autre main se porte sur son abdomen. Il est blessé ? Je m'inquiète. Mon cœur se serre. La Machine m'explique. Il s'est prit une balle perdue dans le ventre tandis qu'il lançait le virus alors que nous étions dans le coffre de la réserve fédérale. Mais rapidement, l'IA me rassure. D'après la trajectoire qu'elle a calculée, aucun organe n'est touché. L'hémorragie doit juste être stoppée rapidement. Je soupire de soulagement.

Soudain, il tourne la tête vers moi. Il réalise qu'il n'est pas sur le bon toit. Il s'avance vers moi et active la communication. Sa voix m'enveloppe.

-John ?! Que faites-vous ?

Je tique. Sa voix n'est pas aussi calme et douce qu'avant. Elle est forte, remplie de crainte, de peur, d'incompréhension, peut être même de colère.

Je souris. Je dois le rassurer et le convaincre. Je sais d'avance que ça ne sera pas chose facile. Je sais à quel point mon patron est têtu et buté et parfois même un peu de mauvaise foi. Je décide d'être honnête. Après tout, n'est-ce pas le moment idéal ?

-La Machine et moi avons un engagement de long terme. Un accord, expliquais-je en me tournant vers l'antenne à proximité.

Je regarde dans sa direction pour m'assurer que mes mots ont fait mouche. Je le vois ouvrir fébrilement sa mallette et découvrir qu'elle est vide. Il la jette à terre de colère ou d'impuissance et fait encore un pas vers moi.

Je lève ma valise avec un sourire pour le rassurer.

-Je vous l'avais dit, je vous rembourse tout d'un coup. C'est comme ça que j'aime faire.

Mais il s'entête. Il refuse.

-Non, je vous l'avais dit. Ça devait être seulement moi.

La Machine décide de s'en mêler. La voix de Root s'insère dans notre conversation. Je suis un peu agacé car j'aurai préféré que ma dernière discussion avec lui ne soit pas interrompue mais je sais aussi que c'est pour la bonne cause. Elle saura le convaincre.

-Désolé, Harry. Un accord est un accord. Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il n'allait pas vous laisser mourir.

J'écoute d'une oreille distraite les explications de l'IA tandis que je lance le programme du virus. En appuyant sur _entrer_ , je m'inquiète. Il doit quitter au plus vite les lieux, sinon il mourra et tout mon plan tombera à l'eau. Je souris en l'interpelant :

\- Vous devriez partir Harold. Ça va chauffer un peu là-haut.

L'humour. J'ai toujours été bon à ça. Il me permet de cacher mes sentiments, de désamorcer une situation de crise, ou, dans ce cas précis, d'inciter quelqu'un à faire ce qu'il ne veut pas. Mais lorsque je regarde en contrebas, je réalise que j'ai tort. Décidément, mon partenaire n'est vraiment pas facile à convaincre. Sa voix se fait suppliante.

-Vous avez réussi. Laissez le transfert se faire tout seul et sortez d'ici, John.

Je souris. C'est vrai que j'ai réussi. Le virus est lancé. Samaritain vit ses dernières minutes. Mais je ne peux plus sortir d'ici. Je sais que les hommes de l'autre IA arrivent en nombre. La Machine me prévient.

-Derrière-vous, John. Maintenant.

Ma formation de soldat reprend vite le dessus. Je me tourne vers l'ennemi en sortant mon arme. L'agent est abattu sur le coup mais déjà les renforts se précipitent.

-deux de plus, m'avertit la Machine.

Je me tourne et tire deux fois. Les cibles sont stoppées net.

-D'autres sont en route.

Je baisse mon arme quelques secondes avant de me remettre en position, prêt pour le combat final. Mais Harold m'interpelle encore une fois.

-John, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça.

Je soupire. Pourquoi n'est-il toujours pas parti. Je décide de le couper un peu sèchement.

-Bien sur que si. C'est ce que je fais vous souvenez-vous ? Quand vous êtes venu vers moi, vous m'avez donné un travail. Un but. J'ai essayé de sauver le monde depuis si longtemps. Sauvez une seule vie à la fois me semblait un peu décevant.

Je souris à mon trait d'humour qui ne marche pas. Je vois la tristesse dans ses yeux, il déglutit péniblement en me suppliant toujours de sauver ma vie. Mais non, je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas partir avant de le savoir, lui, en sécurité. Ma vie a si peu d'importance comparée à la sienne. Je suis remplaçable. Pas lui.

Je souris car je sais que les mots qui vont sortir de ma bouche n'ont jamais été plus honnêtes :

-Puis j'ai réalisé…Que parfois, une seule vie…si c'est la bonne…C'est suffisant.

Nos regards se croisent, s'accrochent, se mêlent. Il y a tellement de chose que j'aurai aimé lui dire. Mais il est trop tard pour moi. Mais pas pour lui.

-Au revoir, Harold.

Ce sont mes derniers mots. Dernières paroles. Dernier regard. Dernier sourire. Puis je me tourne vers les ennemis qui envahissent en nombre le toit de l'immeuble. Je ne prête pas attention au _non_ hurlé par mon ami. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je l'entends hurler. Je sens la panique et l'impuissance dans sa voix. Mais le combat commence.

-Je suis désolée. Mes systèmes centraux sont en échec. J'ai presque disparu. Je vais rester avec John, l'aider aussi longtemps que je peux. Il reste seulement 30 secondes, prévient la Machine impuissante.

-Non…S'il te plait…

Pour qui est cette supplique ? La Machine ? Moi ? Je ne suis pas sûr mais il me plait à croire que ces paroles me sont destinées.

Malgré les balles qui sifflent autour de moi, malgré ma concentration tournée vers la bataille, je perçois un changement dans le ton de sa voix. Une hésitation. On y est presque. Encore un petit effort.

-Tu dois partir, Harry…Tu vas faire foirer le plan du tout puissant si tu meurs ici…

Je souris. L'IA a trouvé avec humour l'argument imparable. La Machine a donc le sens de l'humour, même dans ces circonstances pour le moins tragiques. Or, ne dit-on pas que le rire est le propre de l'Homme ? Ainsi donc la Machine est humaine, avec ses qualités, ses défauts et ses doutes. Car j'écoute d'une oreille distraite la suite de la conversation. Je suis surpris. C'est au tour de l''ordinateur de se confier.

-Je sais que j'ai fais des erreurs. Beaucoup d'erreurs…Mais on a aidé des gens. Pas vrai ?

La Machine se meure elle aussi. Elle n'est plus sûre. Elle doute. Elle a peur et a besoin d'être rassurée… Finalement je l'aime cette Machine, si géniale, si puissante, si mystérieuse et si fragile…A l'image de son créateur.

-Oui. Oui effectivement, la rassure son père.

C'est gagné ! Il accepte. Sa voix est plus assurée. Nous avons réussi à le convaincre de sauver sa vie. Je le sais. Je le sens, même si je ne le vois pas, trop occupé à combattre contre les agents de Samaritain. Je profite d'une trêve pour jeter un coup d'œil vers lui. Je le vois se diriger lentement vers la porte de sortie du toit. Je suis soulagé.

-Adieu Harold, conclut pour la dernière fois la Machine.

-Adieu…

Son dernier mot. Pour la Machine. Pour moi.

Je souris. Il est sauvé. Je n'ai pas pu sauver Jessica. Je n'ai pas sauvé Joss. Mais lui, j'ai réussi. Je souris car j'ai réussi à sauver la bonne vie. La vie la plus importante pour le monde. La vie qui compte le plus pour moi

Je souris parce que je suis heureux. Heureux de l'avoir connu. Heureux de me sacrifier pour lui. Pour celui qui a changé ma vie.

Je suis heureux malgré les balles qui sifflent autour de moi, de plus en plus nombreuses, de plus en plus proches. Elles me frôlent puis me touchent. La première me blesse à l'épaule. Je m'effondre. Les agents de Samaritain s'avancent lentement vers moi pour m'achever. J'entends les rafales des fusils automatiques qui me pilonnent, l'odeur de poudre qui m'enveloppe. Mon corps est secoué par les multiples impacts qui me percutent violemment et me transpercent.

Pourtant je ne ressens rien. Aucune douleur. Aucune tristesse. Juste une intense et douce chaleur. Je suis léger comme entouré de coton. Les gens avaient raison. Avant de mourir, toute ma vie défile devant moi. Mais bizarrement, ce ne sont que les dernières années qui se rejouent devant mes yeux qui se ferment lentement : un pont, un parc, un loft, un chien, une bibliothèque, un gobelet de thé vert Sencha et un autre de café, une station de métro…

Je ne souffre pas. Au contraire. Je souris. Je suis heureux de mourir. Mon corps glisse lentement au sol mais avant de partir pour de bon, je pense encore à lui. Mes dernières pensées vont vers Harold.

Merci pour ces cinq années. Elles ont été marquées par le danger mais aussi par de multiples petits instants de bonheur. J'ai aimé nos moments partagés : nos boissons chaudes en hiver, nos glaces en été, nos promenades au parc avec Bear. J'ai aimé ces moments où j'avais l'impression d'avoir trouver une famille. J'ai aimé notre association, notre partenariat, nos missions. J'ai aimé tes qualités exceptionnelles, tes défauts adorables. J'ai aimé t'aimer…

.


End file.
